(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a window guide applicable to a door window of an automotive vehicle which is movable in up and down directions.
Particularly, the present invention relates to a guide formed integrally with the window run formed in a door sash.
(2) Description of the Background Art
A structure of a conventional door portion of a vehicular body includes a resin-made window guide 2 located on a door sash 1 as shown in FIG. 1. In the way described above, lifting and lowering of a door window 3 may be smoothly carried out.
The window guide 2 is, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, formed with a part of the window run 4 mounted on a door sash (not shown). A part of the window run 4 is formed with a cut out 7 extending through a window run substrate or base 5. Injection moulding causes a part of the cut out 7 to be filled with a resin material by means of the injection molding so that the window run 4 is integrally formed. A glass guide 2 is thereby formed so that the end edges in an upper portion of the door pillar extend more than the other portions of the window run. When the end of the window 3 is contacted with the extended portion A when it is raised, the edge of the window can be smoothly guided to the inner portion of the window run 4.
It is noted that numerals 8 and 8' denote seal lips for the window.
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Showa 63-3771 and Japanese Patent Application Second Publication No. Showa 63-47645 exemplify structures similar to the window guide described above.
To form the glass guide 2, a part of the window run 4 which is provided with the cut-out 7 is set in forming dies constituted by a lower die 9, an upper die 10, and small middle dies 11, 12, and 13, as appreciated from FIG. 4. A molten resin is injected into a cavity 15 through a gate 14 mounted on the upper die 10. In the case of the window guide 2 described above, a sink is formed on the extended part A since the extended part A has a greater thickness as compared with the other parts. Further, a weld mark or such like may be caused by the introduction of air due to a swirl stream forming within the cavity 15 during the injection of the molten resin and may appear on an outer surface of the window guide 2.